


Lips on you

by spritekilljoy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spritekilljoy/pseuds/spritekilljoy
Summary: Наступит безумие, когда я прикоснусь к тебе губами.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz





	Lips on you

**Author's Note:**

> Работа продублирована с моего аккаунта на Фикбуке.
> 
> Maroon 5 – Lips On You
> 
> читайте меня в твиттере @sprite_killjoy

Этой ночью мы заполним лёгкие никотином и закроемся в маленькой комнате. Кто знает, что тут будет происходить? Здесь будет темно, чтобы наши демоны чувствовали себя уютно. Мы не станем открывать окна, чтобы никто не услышал ни вздоха. Тишина наполнится нашими чувствами, когда я прикоснусь к тебе губами.

Это наш с тобой маленький секрет, Шерил. Будем держаться за руки, переплетая пальцы, словно мы скованы замком, что невозможно разрушить. Мы будто тени друг друга; повторяем движения и смотрим в глаза. Между нами нет расстояния – мы избавились от него вместе с рассудком. Теперь ничто не сможет помешать нам окунуться в безумие до завтрашнего утра.

Мы так долго ждали этого мгновения. Ничего не встанет между нами.

Дрожь током проносится по нашим телам, и на коже появляются лиловые ожоги. Никто из нас не чувствует боли. Звёзды блекнут перед тобой, и я слышу эхо твоего голоса всю ночь. Кислород кончается так быстро, но мы давно им не дышим. Вдыхаем запах волос друг друга, спускаясь ниже к шее. Всё начинает кричать, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе губами.

Ты хочешь станцевать свой приватный танец, и нам приходится задёрнуть шторы. Мы давно перестали быть теми, кем являемся днём. Перед нами нет барьеров, и мы отбрасываем все свои хорошие манеры. Прикасаемся к друг другу губами и шёпотом умоляем. Нас ведь никто не должен услышать.

И мы дожидаемся рассвета, до сих пор не вернувшись назад. Наши демоны не существуют днём. Реальный мир никогда не будет привлекательным. Там мы дрожим от холода и чувствуем боль. Ночью ты залечиваешь мои раны, и я клею пластырь на твои порезы. Безрассудство стало родным домом, и так мы выживаем.

Замок расплавляется под жаром наших тел и въедается в кожу. Оставляем метку друг на друге. В твоих глазах я вижу вселенную, а ты шепчешь мне слова на языке звёзд. Помогаешь мне встать каждый раз, когда я терплю крушение. Я пытаюсь доказать небесам, что они не достойны такого ангела.

Утро заставляет тебя уходить, и между нами реальность воздвигает стену. Надеваешь свою белую рубашку, забывая лифчик где-то под моей кроватью. Ты вернёшься этой ночью. И наступит безумие, когда я прикоснусь к тебе губами.


End file.
